The cursed one
by KINGANDYfornewrulerofOlympus
Summary: What if there was a demigod who had a power and a curse from each of the gods, meet daya komvuni. he got thrown into tartarus for being too powerful, so what would happen if he found his way out of tartarus and too camp half-blood. lets see what the 7 think of him. disclaimer;I do not own any of the characters rick riordan does (except daya komvuni)
1. Chapter 1 how to make a monster

(thousands of years ago in what will be greece.)

The god Chaos falls in love with a mortal woman named Karma Komvuni, he came to her door disguised as a normal man and talks to her, she enjoys his compony so they meet every other day until he finally tells her he is a god at first she does not believe him but than he shows her some of his power, they decide to have a child Chaos warned her there child will be very powerful and will face many challenges she agreed.

(9 months later)

Little Daya Komvuni was born Chaos was watching his son with pride and sadness for he knew he will not be around much longer for he has already started fading.

(5 years later)

(Chaos's POV)

You wanted to see me father? Daya asked, yes son i must tell you some bad news. what bad news father? i'm dying my son i grow weaker by the hour, by now Daya started to cry but but but dad n-n-n-NO! I will ask you one thing of you. What? will you take the rest of my power so i may be at peace?I must warn you tho you will have power over almost all forms of magic and even be able to beat many gods but you will never die of old age. will you do that for me,be the spawn of Chaos. Daya stood up strait and said yes. thanks my son thanks and good-bye.


	2. Chapter 2 punishment

**I DO NOT OWN RICK RIODIAN OR MARVEL**

(10 years later)

* * *

The Olympians Found out about _Daya and teleported him to Olympus to receive his "presents" now Daya knew that they were fearful of his power and were going to punish him because Chaos gave him Essokinesis (_ _ **the ability to control reality.)**_ _along with two swords made out of five different metals Celestial Bronze, Imperial Gold, Stygian Iron, Silver, and Stainless appeared at Olympusbound inchains that were made out of Celestial Bronze that tightened whenever he chains pulled him down to bow as the olympian gods entered the throne room. Daya knew he could break the chains and beat the gods but notnow, he was growing stronger day by day but itwill be years before he could beat them,his powers his dad gave him arecoming slowly (so to not fry him),so right now he was at the mercy of the gods and that scares him. Demigod Zeus said, you are being charged with treason for not being on our side in the war with the titans, how do you plead. Not guilty Daya said, me and my father Chaosdid not pledge to either sidewe- which means you were not on our side Zeus interrupted. Now we will Vote how to punish you. Alright now we vote. Anybody got an idea. I have an idea Ares said, we each give him a curse none can undo. Hmmmm that's a good start Zeus said, anyone got a better idea. I have one said Hera, cast him down to Tartarus she said with a cruelsmile. Hmmmmm yes...or how about both Says Zeus. Do i have a say in this daya says hoping, NO most gods chorused. Wait Hestia says, I believe the boy has done no wrong,so do i said hades from the shadows. Fine we will send him to Tartarus and the olympians that want to cuse him will and the ones that dont you may bless him. Ready...Iwill go first._


	3. Punishment part 2

Start writing your story


	4. Chapter 4

Start writing your story


	5. Chapter 3 Punishment part 2

Zeus : I curse you to be immortal onlywhile your in Tartarusbut still feel all the pain a mortal feels and you are also afraid of heights.

Hera : I curse you to never parent to any child ever,and for no animal to ever want to stay with you.

Poseidon : My curse to you is you may never go in the ocean or in any boat without drowning and no horses or pegasi of any kind will let you ride them.

Hestia : I believe that you have done no wrong and im sorry i can't do more, I bless you so that one day you will find a home, I truly wish I could do more.

Demeter : I curse you where every crop when you walk by dies.

Ares : I cures you to where **your** swords are the only weapons you can use because all other weapons will break.

Athena : Although your father made it where you know all math,science, and spells, i will bless you with the knowledge of every language and form of writing there is and ever will be and the memory to remember it all.

Apollo : Chaos gave you the healing powers i have but I will make yours come with a price, when you heal someone you will end the pain there in cause it will transfer to you,and i will make it to where you get severely weakened by the sun.

Artemis : Even though you are a male i will bless you so that the moonlight will clear your mind and my hunters will leave you alone and not attack.

Hephaestus : Your father gave you the gift of fire but what i will do is make it where the only fire that doesn't hurt you is the fire you made, and i will make it where you have the ability to create but whatever you make will never work.

Aphrodite : I will help you bypromisingyou that you will eventually find friends as well as finding someonewho will love you.

Hermes : I will curse you so although you so quietly almost none notices you, you will never be able to steal or trick someone without being caught.

Hades : Since your father made you have most of my powers Iwill make it so that you will have theability to shadow travel enhanced and you will always be welcome in the underworld with me.

Hecate : Chaos gave you the powers i have but i will make them stronger permanently.

* * *

Daya's POV

After I got told this I began to glow different colors, I started feeling nauseous and dizzy and then the pain ...Oh gods the pain... after what seemed like hours it finally subsided and i got up feeling immensely powerful in some ways and weighted and  
weakened in some ways, I looked up to the gods faces and remembered what was next as a hole appeared beneath me, I saw the smug and sorry faces the gods were sending me before fell into darkness. 


	6. Chapter 3 The curses I receive

Zeus : I curse you to be immortal onlywhile your in Tartarusbut still feel all the pain a mortal feels and you are also afraid of heights.

Hera : I curse you to never parent to any child ever,and for no animal to ever want to stay with you.

Poseidon : My curse to you is you may never go in the ocean or in any boat without drowning and no horses or pegasi of any kind will let you ride them.

Hestia : I believe that you have done no wrong and im sorry i can't do more, I bless you so that one day you will find a home, I truly wish I could do more.

Demeter : I curse you where every crop when you walk by dies.

Ares : I cures you to where **your** swords are the only weapons you can use because all other weapons will break.

Athena : Although your father made it where you know all math,science, and spells, i will bless you with the knowledge of every language and form of writing there is and ever will be and the memory to remember it all.

Apollo : Chaos gave you the healing powers i have but I will make yours come with a price, when you heal someone you will end the pain there in cause it will transfer to you,and i will make it to where you get severely weakened by the sun.

Artemis : Even though you are a male i will bless you so that the moonlight will clear your mind and my hunters will leave you alone and not attack.

Hephaestus : Your father gave you the gift of fire but what i will do is make it where the only fire that doesn't hurt you is the fire you made, and i will make it where you have the ability to create but whatever you make will never work.

Aphrodite : I will help you bypromisingyou that you will eventually find friends as well as finding someonewho will love you.

Hermes : I will curse you so although you so quietly almost none notices you, you will never be able to steal or trick someone without being caught.

Hades : Since your father made you have most of my powers Iwill make it so that you will have theability to shadow travel enhanced and you will always be welcome in the underworld with me.

Hecate : Chaos gave you the powers i have but i will make them stronger permanently.

* * *

Daya's POV

After I got told this I began to glow different colors, I started feeling nauseous and dizzy and then the pain ...Oh gods the pain... after what seemed like hours it finally subsided and i got up feeling immensely powerful in some ways and weighted and  
weakened in some ways, I looked up to the gods faces and remembered what was next as a hole appeared beneath me, I saw the smug and sorry faces the gods were sending me before fell into darkness. 


	7. Chapter 3 gifts

Zeus : I curse you to be immortal onlywhile your in Tartarusbut still feel all the pain a mortal feels and you are also afraid of heights.

Hera : I curse you to never parent to any child ever,and for no animal to ever want to stay with you.

Poseidon : My curse to you is you may never go in the ocean or in any boat without drowning and no horses or pegasi of any kind will let you ride them.

Hestia : I believe that you have done no wrong and im sorry i can't do more, I bless you so that one day you will find a home, I truly wish I could do more.

Demeter : I curse you where every crop when you walk by dies.

Ares : I cures you to where **your** swords are the only weapons you can use because all other weapons will break.

Athena : Although your father made it where you know all math,science, and spells, i will bless you with the knowledge of every language and form of writing there is and ever will be and the memory to remember it all.

Apollo : Chaos gave you the healing powers i have but I will make yours come with a price, when you heal someone you will end the pain there in cause it will transfer to you,and i will make it to where you get severely weakened by the sun.

Artemis : Even though you are a male i will bless you so that the moonlight will clear your mind and my hunters will leave you alone and not attack.

Hephaestus : Your father gave you the gift of fire but what i will do is make it where the only fire that doesn't hurt you is the fire you made, and i will make it where you have the ability to create but whatever you make will never work.

Aphrodite : I will help you bypromisingyou that you will eventually find friends as well as finding someonewho will love you.

Hermes : I will curse you so although you so quietly almost none notices you, you will never be able to steal or trick someone without being caught.

Hades : Since your father made you have most of my powers Iwill make it so that you will have theability to shadow travel enhanced and you will always be welcome in the underworld with me.

Hecate : Chaos gave you the powers i have but i will make them stronger permanently.

* * *

Daya's POV

After I got told this I began to glow different colors, I started feeling nauseous and dizzy and then the pain ...Oh gods the pain... after what seemed like hours it finally subsided and i got up feeling immensely powerful in some ways and weighted and  
weakened in some ways, I looked up to the gods faces and remembered what was next as a hole appeared beneath me, I saw the smug and sorry faces the gods were sending me before fell into darkness. 


	8. Chapter 4 Tartarus

Daya's Pov.

* * *

...Days,thats how long I was falling...I think. I lost track of time soon after I began falling.I was just falling in the pitch black darkness that was Tartarus. It must've taken hours to even see the faintest tint of red. Finally isaw the

ground,granted it was coming faster than I could think but hey,at least I know it's not a infinite fall and I was doomed to go tumbling threw the air forever. Anyway the one thought that wentthrough my mind before I hit the

rocky ground was "this is going to hurt." and I was right. If I was notimmortal I would have disintegrated on impact, but thanks to Zeus I still felt it like a mortal would have, so oh gods did it hurt and now here I am standing on a hill looking

/out in vast pit known as Tartarus a.k.a. my home for years to come.

* * *

(2 years later)

I found the house of Nyx and she took me in,gave me training, and gave me her blessing which allows me to be evenstronger at night or in dark places as well as to see in the dark she became a godmother of sorts and it made me think what my

mother is doing?

* * *

Every time I sleep in Tartarus it is a nightmare about wars that are going on in the overworldwhile im down here, and in my dreams I feel the pain i see inflicted on someone else, only for after my dream is done I wake up on the black beach

made up of sharp shards of what im assuming is glass, and I get to fight the strongest monters Tartarus has to offer every five , life is great "note the sarcasm".


	9. Chapter 5 Tartarus part 2

(During house of hades.)

Tartarus changes people after a few thousand years, even if you are stuckin a fifthteen year old body. But that also means I had a few thousand years for my powers to get stronger, now I should be able to hold my own against Olympus,well I  
think,and I've had **plenty** of monsters to practice my skills on, like you know the usual drakons,titans, rogue minor gods, and many other monsters. After so long in Tartarus my eyes nowlook like shattered dark purpleglass  
and I'mnow pale as a sheet permanently.

* * *

I just found out that the Doors of Death have been opened, FINALLY a chance to get out of Tartarus! I've been waiting forever to feel open air, be in the moonlight, and yes I also miss the daylight (even though it literally drains my energy and makes  
me far more vulnerable)(Big thanks Apollo). So it'stime to hurry and try to make it to the doors before they close for good. Alright so here's the good news, after thousands of years I've hade plenty of time to map out this horrible place. Bad  
news, well Im a long ways from now I'll make my long trek through Tartarus 


	10. Chapter 6 The Great Escape attempt

When I finally got to the doors of death there were millions of monsters guarding them to make sure only Who they thoughtwould do the most damage in the world would get through like mostlyTitans and monsters so I decided to try and sneak through  
with the monsters and something caught My eye, three titans talking,I recognized the titans Krios,Hyperion and Iapetus (why would he bewearing a janitor's outfit?). Then I noticed there were some weird ghost like things flanking Iapetus,I've  
seen ghost in Tartarus before but I've never seen any ghost like these, they were thingray humanoid almost zombie like creatures but then I caught thereeyes, One of them had sea green eyes while the other had grey eyes that looked like storm  
clouds, then the Titansstarted arguing with each other drawing my attention to them I started watching them arguebackandforth like three kindergarteners. While I was being amused by there argument I glanced over at the weirdGhouls  
and noticed they both had a sword out at each chain that held the chain...wait...WHAT! Thats my only way out of Tartarus. I was about to interfere but then a strong gust of wind knocked everybody down and when I got up I saw that those two gray zombie  
thingswere now two teenagers who looked like they've seen to muchfor there age (*sigh*I can relate to that). And then this world seemed to shift slightly while a huge being arose from the ground,Tartarus and he looked irritant towards  
Krios and Hyperion and apparently he was because in one inhale poof no more titans there was only Iapetus he turned to the teens,I can not allow youtwo to go any farther said Tartarus you should feel honored not even the olympians  
don'tget to die by Tartarus himself. Well call me crazy but I don't think they looked honored,they looked more terrified out of there minds to me, then I saw Iapetus step in front of them. Which that shocked me no titan I ever fought ever showed  
mercy let alone steped in front of danger for me. Then Tartarus inhaled and hundreds of monsters were sucked in his swirl of a face,but not Iapetus? How is that possible I thought. Then a little skeleton cat came out of the titans pocket,  
I almost laughed when itmeowed threateningly towards Tartarus. That laugh sooncrawled back down my throat to die when it grew to be a 6ft tall (on all fours) skeleton sabertooth tiger. Then of course Tartarus ordered all monsters to attack,  
Iapetus pulled out ...a broom? And the battle has started. And that's when the monsters noticed me so of course a good 400 find me more appealing than two armed demigods and titan janitor with wicked broom skills. Not that I'm much better for them  
to deal with I wipped out my swords that can kill just about anything and started fighting. About half way through the fight there was a huge roar that stopped all fighting then out of nowhere the giant Damasen came charging in the battlefield riding  
on a huge Drakon. When I saw that,I thought great just great,but then he started attacking Tartarus, then I thought huh weird but I'm not complaining. Then I saw teens cut off the chains holding it down and got in. **NO!** I thought and  
charged towards the doors but stupid monsters got in the way and the kid with green eyes caught mine right as the door shut with the titan holding the button. So now I turn around and feel something trying to suck my body and soulTartarus, does  
he want to fight me, he is strong I haft to strain and it takes all of my willpower not to get sucked in but I stand my ground and turn to face him,Tartarus I say why are you picking on me,you will regret it, I hope I say in my head, foolish demigod  
I have greater matters to attend to than you he saysand disappears. Coward I mutter I notice Iapetus laying severelyinjured and Damasen a little better so I make sure there okay and then I go off trying to find a new way out.


	11. Chapter 7 FINALLY

(Percy's POV)

While I was holding Annabeth sitting on the floor of the elevator, I could not get Bob and Damasen out of my head and how they sacrificed their lives so that me and Annabeth could live,then I thought about what I saw before the doors closed. In  
Tartarus I saw a kid, no really, a kid in Tartarus.  
He was pale as a sheet, very skinny,had dark purple eyes that looked shattered, obsidian black unkepthair, and more scars than I can count. I saw how desperately he wanted to get in with us, and I had a suspicion he was a demigod too, now  
I felt bad but there wasn't any time I just hope he makes it out.

(Daya'sPOV)

Now I'm walking the other waylooking for a differentexit, I was so close too, and now the easiest way out of here is closed, great, just great.

* * *

(After BoO)

I haft to say thateither Tartarus has this terrible way of manipulating your dreams or Morpheus hates me. Every dream I haddown here were dreams of warsgoing on in the mortal world with metal cylinders that shoot fire and thunder,horseless  
metalcarriages, and all the blood,deaths, and heartbreak as if it was my own war. I'm getting distracted, I need to keep going, I go to the Brass Fortress hoping there'll be a portal or something to get me out of here Nope all there was,  
was a huge giant and a horde of drakons (man there acid burns). I may be immortal untilI get out of here but I still feel it like a mortal would (thanks Zeus).

* * *

I found out where the Doors of Death have appeared. They appeared in the Forest of Curses, sound'sabout right, why couldn't it be called the Wonderful Woods or the Plantation of Peace, that would be nice.

* * *

So now as I approach the Forest of Curses as I'm walking deeper into these woods the darker it gets soon it gets to where if not for my powers over darkness I would not be able to see my hand three inches in front of my face, and suddenly I hear the flap  
of leather wings behind me. I spin around with my swords drawn just in time and cut down two arae... wait arae, a curse spirit, I realized it just as the first curse come's. It feels like I've been stabbedin the back, now curse #2 makes my knees  
buckle and I almost pass out from pain, it feels like boiling oil has been injected in my just great well they don't call it the forest of curses for nothing. Which means there's probably more where those two came from, so I think its  
time to move faster. I get up to a clearing and the Doors of Death are visible from where I'm standing. I run to the exit out of here and stop to them being guarded by hundreds of monsters wanting to go in I decide to sneak in so I hide in with the cyclops  
trying to avert my eyes away from there eye's because well it would be obvious that I was not a cyclops when I have two eyes. I successfully made it in the elevator and started going up. Goodbye Tartarus I will NOTmiss you.


End file.
